


What Home Means

by reminiscence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, Word Count: Under 1000 - Freeform, ffn challenge: GX bingo: the non-flash version, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It means something different, is something different, to all of them - and, sometimes, it changes along the way as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Home Means

Juudai

Home is where a warm bed and room awaits  
with curtains drawn.  
Home is the hot tea that steams on the study table  
and the mix of clothes thrown in the hamper  
and the desert just waiting for them  
In the fridge.

Home is the smiling faces and sleepy voices  
that bid him goodnight  
and the snores that follow.  
Home is the groans as the alarm wakes them  
all in the morning, when they'd rather sleep  
and the trills that try to coax them  
from their beds.

Home is the friends he can always find there  
if he looks.

.

Saiou

Home is the white room: the canvas upon which  
he can paint his perfect world.  
Not lonely white, but warm like a fluffy blanket  
and pastel coloured  
and sometimes dusted by different colours too:  
his customers, his guests,  
and the pastel coloured family  
that's always there.

Home is the rain that falls from the sky  
but not onto his head:  
reminiscent of when home found them,  
and they found home  
as well.

Home is his sister  
and his friend  
and the happy quiet life  
they share together  
in between.

.

Yubel

Home is with Juudai, wherever he is.  
In his heart, in his arms,  
in that little black case where he keeps  
all his cards.  
In his playroom while he sleeps.  
At his hip while he writes or reads or eats.  
On the table when he duels  
until she's drawn, and then they're hand in hand

But nobody else understands.  
That space is hers but they parade in it  
and worse, they ridicule the pair of them  
in a home where there's no room for it.  
So she cleans. Spring cleaning.  
But they don't get that either  
and send her off  
like she's in the wrong.  
She's not. She's house-cleaning:  
a house that belongs to the two  
of them alone.

Home is where Juudai is  
so it's not this space, this cold and lonely space  
where she's only got the dimn echoes of him  
and he's no longer got even that.  
But she'll get home. She's a dragon.  
She's a cat.  
She can always find her way back home,  
to him.

Home is with Juudai  
and no-one else.  
Not this place filled with students.  
Not this place filled with monsters.  
Just him and her:  
just the two of them  
Forever.  
A world she'll make  
and they didn't need these  
other worlds as well,

these other people,  
these other monsters.

Home is in Juudai's body,  
right beside his soul.

.

Juudai II

Home is the haven for spirits  
in his chest.  
Home is the bunk with his imprint  
on the mattress.  
Home is the world in which his friends  
all grow and find their way.  
Home is the world he fights for,  
the world he protects.

Home is the world he walks upon,  
that he lives upon, and explores.  
Home is all the people he meets  
and he's never met,  
all the people he seeks.  
And home is the bright blue sky  
underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> GX Bingo, the non-flash version, #074 - home  
> Diversity Writing Challenge, b4 - poem with more than one section


End file.
